


The Fall

by Strife667



Category: Mysticons (Cartoon)
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strife667/pseuds/Strife667
Summary: He was mighty... he was wise... and he was a brave, fierce warrior... too the bitter end.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an0nym0us_fic_writ3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0nym0us_fic_writ3r/gifts).



> This is a gift for my good friend, an0nym0us_fic_writ3r, based on a dream I had one or two months ago involving her OC’s
> 
> To an0n, I apologize in advance if any of your characters are OOC here, I know you’re still fleshing them out, but I really just wanted to get this out there.
> 
> To others please note that the event that are about to unfold are not canon to either of our stories, so to speak. It was made for fun and to intrigue imagination.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy it!

Lilly Trublood had proved to very crafty. Just when she seemed to be backed into a corner, she casted hallucinations within the minds of her opponents: Em kept seeing visions of her failing to protect her friends and family, Piper kept seeing her parents envenomated, Malvaron seeing his house burning, Doug seeing everyone admonish him for being a failure, and Zorlon seeing his beloved Xalia and daughter as one of the undead. Lilly herself took sadistic pleasure in their suffering. She figured they should suffer just a little bit longer, putting them out of their misery once their minds had broken.

Em was not so easily deterred, however. With a heart of gold and the infamous stubbornness of a dwarf, she marched forward to the malevolent queen. 

Lilly chuckled a bit. “Well look at you, still able to go on.” She said.

“I’m not giving up.” Em said. “Not while my friends are-“

Before Em could take another step, Lilly used her enhanced vampire speed to quickly close the distance and grab Em’s neck, lifting the brave knight off the ground, choking her.

Zorlon breathed very heavily; seeing the zombified versions of his wife and daughter got to him greatly.

“Why did you let us down, Zorlon?!” The Zombified Xalia said. That alone was enough to bring him on the verge of tears.

However, upon hearing and seeing Em getting choked, the mighty mage immediately then saw through the horrid illusion. Getting on his two feet, he slammed his staff to the ground, releasing a mystic wave that cancelled out all the hallucinations, snapping everyone out of their horrors. This also Lilly to whirl her head at the commotion. That was all the distraction Em needed in order to summon her unicorn bracer.

”Battle Unicorn... charge...!” Em struggled to say. Luckily, her animal spirit answered, and the mystic unicorn rammed Lilly away from Em, allowing the young dwarf to catch her breath.

After the attack, Lilly managed to get on her feet, only to be trapped in a mystic orange bubble, courtesy of Malvaron. Zorlon then approached her for interrogation.

”Alright, your highness.” Zorlon said, rather sarcastically. “Time for answers. All we want to know is your end game for all this madness.”

Lilly scoffed. “You think just because you all managed to beat me, it means I’m gonna tell you all my “evil plans”? Sorry, doesn’t work that way.” She said with a toothy grin.

Zorlon got agitated, gripping his staff ever so tightly. “My patience wears thin. Either you cooperate, or we’ll be forced to-“

Suddenly, everything fell silent. It was as if the very realm itself had completely frozen, and Zorlon seemingly stared in a deep, dark void. All he felt in that moment was cold, sharp steel slipping right through his flesh, and piercing his heart. It was only then when he looked down, seeing the pointy end of a cutlass protruding out of his chest, with blood dripping at the end of the blade. Aside from Lilly, who smiled with delight, everyone gazed in horror at the sight. Malvaron himself seemed especially traumatized.

As Zorlon struggled to breath, a low chuckling could be heard behind him. Sure enough, it was none other than King Vincent Trublood, who wore a grin that festered with malice.

“My friend, it seems you have met a horrible, horrible demise.” Vincent said sardonically. “Yet, to be quite honest, I can’t say I feel too bad about it. After all, if it wasn’t me, it most assuredly would’ve been my dear wife.”

Malvaron was quick to rush to try to save his foster father, only for him, along with Doug, Piper, and Em, to be apprehended by Ichor Soldiers. Zorlon himself, with what little fight he had left in him, readied his right hand with a glowing blue aura, in an attempt to blast the ruthless tyrant. Alas, Vincent was too quick, and grabbed the dying mage’s hand with a vice-like grip.

”Now, now. No need to make a fuss about it. After all, you did your best.” Once again, Vincent chuckled in a dark tone. “It’s just a shame your best wasn’t enough.”

Vincent then grabbed Zorlon from the back of his neck, and lifted him off the ground, as if he were a mere rag doll. Then, without so much as a second thought, threw him out the building, much to the utter horror of Malvaron and the others.   
  
As he fell, Zorlon’s eyes began to close. With that cursed cutlass still thrusted through his heart, every last inch of life exited his body. The last thing he saw was the Ichor Palace, just before everything went black...

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s that! I hope you enjoyed it a good deal an0n, it was quite fun to make. Again, feel free to point out anything that’s OOC or not entirely accurate.
> 
> And to those who haven’t checked out an0nym0us_fic_writ3r yet, I highly recommend you do so! She has awesome fanfics posted here and actually has very interesting ideas and concepts and is very creative.
> 
> Disclaimer: Vincent and Lilly Trublood, as well as the Ichor Empire, all belong to an0nym0s_fic_wit3r.
> 
> Zorlon Icestone belongs to me.


End file.
